Koi janai!
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: "Jika kau seorang gadis, aku pasti sudah memintamu menjadi pacarku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Tapi,kau… LAKI-LAKI !"  Warning: shonen-ai meski cuma one-sided love…


Title : Koi janai!

Author : Aqua Freeze

Fandom : MAR

Characters : Nanashi & Alviss

Disclaimer : MAR © Nobuyuki Anzai

Summary : "Jika kau seorang gadis, aku pasti sudah memintamu menjadi pacarku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Tapi,kau… LAKI-LAKI !"

Warning: shonen-ai meski cuma one-sided love…

**Koi janai!**

'_Koi janai! Koi janai! Koi janaaaaii!' (Not love!)_

Nanashi berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memegangi kepalanya, menyangkal satu hal yang tengah ia rasakan,"Cinta".

Beberapa hari sejak pemuda berambut panjang ini memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Tim MAR, ia terus bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin seorang 'Nanashi si pecinta wanita' bisa 'tertarik' dengan seorang LAKI-LAKI yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Seorang laki-laki pendiam berambut jabrik bernama Alviss.

Mungkin saat itu kepala Nanashi habis terbentur sesuatu atau apa, sehingga sosok Alviss terlihat begitu menarik di matanya. Wajahnya yang 'cantik', mata birunya yang menawan, sikapnya yang tenang, dan tubuhnya yang cukup ramping untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Andai Alviss seorang gadis, Nanashi pasti sudah memintanya menjadi pacarnya seperti yang sering ia lakukan tiap bertemu gadis-gadis cantik. Tapi, mengingat bahwa Alviss seorang LAKI-LAKI, membuat Nanashi frustasi dan terus menyangkal kalau dirinya jatuh cinta kepada Alviss.

"Rupanya kau ada di sini, Nanashi," suara pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu menyadarkan Nanashi dari lamunannya.

"Gyaaaa...! Al-chan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul!" saking kagetnya kerena orang yang sedang ia pikirkan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, secara refleks Nanashi memanggil Alviss denagn sebutan 'Al-chan' tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu,hah!" Alviss tampak marah karena dipanggil 'Al-chan' oleh Nanashi. Panggilan 'chan' di belakang nama biasanya digunakan untuk memanggil anak perempuan. Jelas saja Alviss tersinggung kalau dipanggil begitu.

"Err…itu…panggilan akrabku padamu! Hahaha…" Nanashi tidak tahu harus memberikan alasan apa lagi. Pokoknya ia harus bisa bersikap biasa di depan Alviss.

"Panggilan akrab? Aku tidak butuh!" kata Alviss dengan nada yang dingin.

"Eh,kenapa Al-chan? Kau malu ya kalau kupanggil begitu? Masa' laki-laki bertato sepertimu mudah malu sih! Hehe…" Nanashi menyentuh lengan Alviss berkali-kali dengan ujung jari telunjuknya untuk menggoda laki-laki pendiam itu.

"Tutup mulutmu! Jangan bilang apa-apa lagi soal tatto ini!" kali ini Alviss benar-benar marah karena Nanashi menyinggung masalah tatto di tubuhnya.

"Al-chan…kenapa kau marah? Itu cuma tatto biasa kan?"

"Tattoo biasa katamu? Ini adalah zombie tattoo, tanda kutukan yang suatu saat nanti kan mengubahku menjadi zombie kalau aku tidak bisa membunuh Phantom sebelum tatto ini menyebar ke sekujur tubuhku," Alviss menjelaskan dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kepedihan mendalam sambil melihat tatto merah di punggung tangannya.

"Oh,maaf…Aku tidak tahu masalah itu," Nanashi menatap wajah sedih Alviss. Ia tidak menyangka kalau selama ini Alviss menyembunyikan penderitaannya di balik sikapnya yang tenang.

"Al-chan, tenang saja. Aku pasti akan membantumu mengalahkan Phantom dan membebaskanmu dari kutukan itu. Aku janji!"

Alviss menoleh ke arah Nanashi. Lalu sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ini hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan di depan orang lain selain Bell.

"Terima kasih," kata Alviss singkat.

Melihat senyum yang manis itu, pikiran Nanashi kembali kacau. Perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan sejak bertemu Alviss jadi semakin kuat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan mukanya pun memerah.

"Oi, Nanashi, kau sakit ya? Mukamu merah sekali," tanya Alviss tanpa tahu kalau penyebab Nanashi jadi seperti itu adalah dirinya.

"Ti,tidak. Aku tidak sakit kok. Hahaha…" Nanashi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita pergi ke tempat Allan! Hari ini kita akan berlatih di Gerbang Dimensi," Alviss bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Gerbang Dimensi?"

"Iya. Dimensi lain yang dibuat dengan Dimension ARM milik Allan untuk kita latihan. Aku kebagian jatah satu gerbang denganmu, makanya tadi aku mencarimu. Ayo cepat kita ke pergi!" Alviss berlari meninggalkan Nanashi yang tiba-tiba membeku di tempat.

'Aku berlatih di gerbang dimensi yang sama dengan Al-chan? Berarti di dimensi itu hanya ada aku dan Al-chan. Berdua…dengan Al-chan…' Nanashi semakin tenggelam jauh ke dalam imajinasinya. Lagi-lagi berdebar-debar dengan muka merah lalu kemudian marah-marah sendiri.

'Haaaa….! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan! Al-chan itu LAKI-LAKI! Aku tidak mungkin suka padanya! _Koi janai! Koi janai! Koi janaaaaaii!'_

Sepertinya dalam waktu yang cukup lama Nanashi akan terus menyangkal perasaannya terhadap Alviss dengan cara seperti ini. ^^;

-END-

/Behind the scene "Koi janai!"/

Alviss :"Author sialan! Dulu kamu udah bikin aku nangis karena ditinggal mati Phantom _(baca: Sayounara Phantom)_ ,terus patah hati sama Snow _(baca: Dear Snow)._ Sekarang aku mau kamu apain lagi sama si bodoh itu?"

Author :"Nggak tak apa-apain kok! Lihat aja, nyampe akhir ngaak terjadi apa-apa sama kamu kan? Btw,ini kan fanfic nya Nanashi,kok kamu yang muncul di sini?"

Alviss :"Soalnya aku mau protes! Kenapa fanfic yang tokoh utamanya aku nggak pernah happy ending!"

Author :"_Wakatta! (Aku mengerti!) _Kamu pingin happy ending sama Nanashi kan?"

Alviss :"Heee! Kenapa musti sama si bodoh itu?"

Nanashi :"Al-chan, nggak usah malu-malu. Aku nggak keberatan kok!" _(Nanashi tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memeluk Alviss)_

Alviss :"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!"

Author :'Hmmm…mungkin aku harus membuatkan fanfic happy ending untuk mereka.' _(tersenyum lebar)_

o0o

NOTES: Di sini Nanashi kubuat seperti Ritsu _(Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi)_ yang selalu menyangkal perasaannya terhadap Takano dengan bilang_,"Koi janai!" _tiap akhir episode. Hahaha.. XD

Tunggu…! Berarti Alviss jadi Takano dong! Oh,tidak! Alviss tidak se-agresif itu! Hehe…

Terima kasih sudah membaca!^^

Komentar/kritik/saran?


End file.
